


be my summer in a winter's day, love.

by junfhongs



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Drabble Collection, First Kiss, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parenthood, Rating May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-08 13:49:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15931718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junfhongs/pseuds/junfhongs
Summary: lee taeyong. july 1, 1995.summer.kim doyoung. february 1, 1996.winter.a dichotomy that fate (and love?) wished to contradict; lifetimes ofand yets simply waiting to be uncovered.a drabble compilation of different aus.





	1. INDEX

**1:**[first kiss](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15931718/chapters/37146533)  
dotae — G — 351 words  
something amazing and easy and beautiful… all within their reach after an insurmountable first step: the first kiss.

 **2:** [the sound of love astounds me every time it calls](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15931718/chapters/37171433)  
dotae — G — 445 words — parents!au  
 _here we go, going in alone into the dark and wonderful unknown / let us go, let us go_


	2. first kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1: first kiss  
> dotae — G — 351 words 
> 
> something amazing and easy and beautiful… all within their reach after an insurmountable first step: the first kiss.

Taeyong's heart was beating against Doyoung's chest as they laughed breathily, as they inhaled the moment and exhaled their nerves, alternating with the other in a dissonant rhythm that was so terribly _theirs._ The familiarity of it broke the ice, broke the boundaries screaming at them to _stop, don't, think about this first, please._

Taeyong reached out for his phone in the darkness, unlocking it and lifting the weak source of light beside their faces, beside their brushing noses, beside their lips that were urging them to _finally_ bridge that pointless gap. 

What's stopping them now? (Everything.) Did that even still matter now that they're here, on the precipice of something new and inevitable and amazing? (It should have, but it didn't, not now, not while their lips were still barely inches apart and still waiting for one of them to make that move.)

"What are you _doing?_ " Doyoung asked, whisper-laughing at the absurd sight of Taeyong's lame wallpaper in his periphery, at the absurd thought that Taeyong couldn't possibly ruin this moment despite any stupidity he could decide to bring to the table.

"I can't— I can't see your face," Taeyong whispered with laughter of his own.

Doyoung rolled his eyes, no heat or malice in the movement. It's familiar and dumb and he shouldn't be counting on typically hostile actions to convey his fondness for the man on top of him but— but that's just how they _were_. "You know what my face looks like," he retorted, allowing his voice to shake just to convey his own nervousness in this moment, just to assure Taeyong and assure himself of how much he wanted this and Taeyong as a whole, as well— not that he really had to clarify that.

"And you better know where my lips are too," he added for good measure, dropping the damn hint that Taeyong should have gotten the moment Doyoung climbed into his bed that night.

Taeyong got it— _finally_. "I've an idea," he murmured right as he dipped in, down deep into the abyss of whatever _this_ was, whatever it could be. _Finally._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my first nct fic ha ha ha ,,,, starting this out with a drabble bc i'm still getting to know them but !!! pls anticipate more every now and then haha i'm excited to know and love them more and write even more soft (and definitely emo) ((and possibly smutty)) things for this cursed ship ;;
> 
> i am required to dedicate this to sam bc she ended up making me ship dotae without even doing anything other than occasionally tweeting abt them and now im Hooked ,,,
> 
> originally posted on [twitter](https://twitter.com/amenochieien/status/1031175725410279424)
> 
> title from shawn mendes - fallin' all in you
> 
> follow me on [twitter (@amenochieien)](https://twitter.com/amenochieien) or talk to me on [curiouscat (/junfhongs)](https://curiouscat.me/junfhongs)!! (actually pls leave me prompts and such ;; idk what to write next and i'm excited for more ideas!!!)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2: the sound of love astounds me every time it calls  
> dotae — G — 445 words — parents!au
> 
> _here we go, going in alone into the dark and wonderful unknown / let us go, let us go_
> 
> recommended listening: [Ingrid Michaelson - Wonderful Unknown (feat. Greg Laswell)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Gir5ZvpGws8)

"Does it ever get old?" Doyoung asked, and he grinned when Taeyong made that face where he scrunched his nose all cutely and pretended to be thinking just to keep Doyoung waiting and to piss him off. Doyoung held the glass of wine in his hands and carefully hopped up to sit on the kitchen counter beside Taeyong, nudging Taeyong's foot with his and grinning as Taeyong shied away from the touch. He wasn't shying away because he was actually _shy,_ hell no, but because he knew what footsies and wine usually led to when it came to the two of them, and he couldn't have that tonight.

"It will," said Taeyong, a twinge of sadness in his voice. "And we will too. And so will Mark— _oh god,_ can you believe he's already nine months old?" Taeyong leaned his head on Doyoung's shoulder and smiled at the kiss he felt on the crown of his head. "Another baby's been born since _he_ was, like, born. Like that's another full cycle of pregnancy, holy shit."

Doyoung's face contorted in laughter, one that was quickly shushed against Taeyong's hair when Taeyong pinched his thigh. "Your thoughts are logical and yet so, _so_ absurd. Also," he pulled back and held Taeyong's hand, stroking his palm with his thumb, "nine months later, and we've only _just_ managed to learn how to get him to fall asleep so _we_ can get some sleep too."

"Parenting. We're killing it," Taeyong deadpanned, and then it was his turn to muffle his laughter against Doyoung's sweater.

"And hey, we can still manage to have a glass of wine or two every now and then. We are… in the lead for _competent at best,_ for sure." Doyoung grinned at Taeyong and lifted his hand to cradle his face. He traced the scar beside his eye, dipped his thumb into the crevice above his soft cheek, the dark circles that spoke wonders of the sacrifices Taeyong made—the sacrifices they _both_ made—to make this marriage thing and this parenthood thing into something difficult and stressful and beautiful and _real._

 _Every single time,_ Doyoung had once said to Taeyong, drunken and desperate and in love. _Every single time, you manage to wow me all over again._

The way Taeyong leaned into his touch, the way his eyes fluttered shut as Doyoung leaned in for a kiss, the way he smiled into their kisses, the way they laughed as they pulled away—as if it were their first kiss, as if this was that one moment that changed who they were to each other and how they were together— now, _this_ would never get old.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm so ,,, soft right now ;;;; i really, really just love the headcanon of the two of them being the parents of the dreamies haha i would have them adopt all 7, but for now, they'll start out with 1 (more to come definitely) ;;;;;;;
> 
> follow me on [twitter (@amenochieien)](https://twitter.com/amenochieien) or talk to me on [curiouscat (/junfhongs)](https://curiouscat.me/junfhongs)!!


End file.
